When light Fades
by happyday girl
Summary: Sam and Dean are trapped in a pitch black crypt with no foreseeable means of escape-Will they get out,and how long will they be able to stand not being able to see anything, including each other?  A humorous one shot written entirely in dialogue. R&R?


**Hello!**

**This story just hit me, so I really had to write it down! ^^ this is something I have never done before, so I hope everything is smooth and readable, I've tried to keep them as in-character as I could, so I hope it reads well!**

**Enjoy...**

'Dean?'

'Sammy.'

'...Are you ok?'

'I'm Dandy.'

'Good...good...'

'No Sammy this is not good-we're stuck in the freaking dark with a freaking fugly on the loose in this freaking leaky crypt! How is any of that good?'

'But we're fine, and that's the good part-are you hurt anywhere?'

'Well, my shoulder hurts where that damn..._whatever_ it was bit me, my head hurts from being thrown against the wall, and my pride hurts from dropping my damn gun when it charged me-but apart from that I'm just _peachy_.'

'But nothing life threatening?'

'Well, I doubt that little snippet of my pride is ever gonna come back-'

'Dean! This is serious!'

'I'm fine Sammy; don't worry about me...what about me?'

'I can't move my left leg.'

'...Damn.'

'Yeah.'

'Oh great, trust you to get all damsel in distress on me now...that's all I need.'

'Well, I'm really sorry to ruin your day with my injuries.'

'You better be...'

'Well, what are we gonna do now?'

'Hey, what was that noise?'

'...What noise?'

'That beeping noise-there! There is it again!'

'Dude relax, it's just the button that lights up my watch.'

'How old are you, twelve?'

'You wanna know the time or not?'

'Shoot.'

'I would if I had my gun...'

'Ha ha very funny...so what time is it?'

'11.24PM.'

'Damn...the pastor said he wouldn't be back till midday tomorrow afternoon...'

'You're kidding right? We can't stay in here till then!'

'Well you wanted to do this case so bad! If you didn't press me, I wouldn't have gone all 'Sheriff' on the man to get us in to view the crypt-'

'Hey, don't blame this one on me! If you hadn't have insisted we left most of the gear in the Impala-'

'Oh bite me.'

'...'

'Sammy?'

'What?'

'Nothing, just making sure you hadn't gone anywhere...'

'I hate you.'

'Most people do.'

'I'm the only one you need to worry about.'

'Oh and why's that?'

'You can't see me.'

'Oooh scary.'

'...just, be quiet ok? We need to figure out how to get out before that damn thing comes back.'

'Agreed.'

'Good, at least we've agreed on something tonight.'

'So what do you suggest we do?'

'Well, can you walk to the door? Maybe it's just a little jammed-you might be able to push it and it'll give way?'

'You really think it's gonna be that easy? C'mon, it's us you're talking about here!'

'You never know; our luck could change.'

'I very much doubt that.'

'Alright, I'm walking in a door-woods direction, hopefully...Arghhh!'

'WHAT? WHAT?'

'There...THERE ARE RATS IN HERE!'

'Dean this is a crypt! Just man up and get to the door.'

'Oh...oh okay...not liking this one bit...'

'Come on princess...'

'Shut up.'

'Ha ha, you there yet?'

'Wait...I think...ow!'

'...What did you do now?'

'My head found the wall.'

'What a clever head you have.'

'I know, isn't he great? He's called Skully the skull; he helps me with everything...'

'Right. I'm really starting to worry about you now...'

'So is Skully.'

'...Just try the door Dean.'

'Ok, Mr Snappy-I'm touching up the door now, and boy does she feel cold...right, I got no handle on her, maybe I just push to enter this one...quite a smooth overall body, only a few lumps and bumps, but I don't mind a few imperfection now and again...'

'Dean stop, you're making me blush.'

'..._Seriously?'_

'No Dean. Not seriously-can it open?'

'Hang on, you can't rush a first meeting! I'm pushing the door now, hoping to get to the light on the other side-'

'Dean!'

'Okay-right...Hmmmf...hmppppp...nope, it's not opening Sammy.'

'Great, just great.'

'I hate to say it. But-'

'Dean, I swear to God, if you say that-You're gonna be joining these Dead guys in a crypt all of your own!'

'Geez...touchy...I was just gonna say I'm sorry, but I'll try another way.'

'No you weren't.'

'Yes I was.'

'No you weren't.'

'...Ok I wasn't.'

'There...'

* * *

><p>'I Spy, with my little eye, something beginning with...D.'<p>

'Dark?'

'Yeah! How did you know?'

'Lucky guess?'

'Alright, Imma do one you won't get!'

'Off you go...'

'I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with...S.'

'S? S...Hmmmmm...Ssssss...Nope, don't know-what?'

'A smudge in the darkness!'

'Very good.'

'Thanks...another go?'

'Please kill me now...'

'Not in the dark Sammy, that's not sporting.'

'Oh, I beg you're pardon-if we get out of here, kill me then?'

'Done.'

'Good.'

'...Is it your turn now?'

'I believe it's yours.'

'Okay...'

* * *

><p>'Wow, was that your stomach?'<p>

'What I'm hungry!'

'Dude you last ate...about two hours ago!'

'Two hours is a long time when you're nervous.'

'Right and its got nothing to do with you being a greedy pig?'

'How dare you! I'll have you know I'm well balanced in my diet, and all the hunting helps work off the calories.'

'Who told you that?'

'The Dietician who was in my bed two nights ago.'

'You're unbelievable.'

'Thanks Sammy, that means a lot.'

'...'

'Hey, there's a chink of light over there-it could be the way out!'

'Dude, you're not that thin!'

'Shut up, I'm gonna have a look.'

'I'll come.'

'No, you stay there; I don't want you to hurt your leg any more than it is.'

'Aw Dean, that almost sounded as if you cared.'

'Sam...'

'I'm sorry bro-I saw your glare through the darkness.'

'Good-now stay put.'

'Aye aye captain.'

'Right...it looks like there's a gap in the wall, just a little one.'

'Does this open onto the ground floor? I thought this was down in the depths of the church.'

'Most of it is, but this side goes up a little-it's just above ground level, now if I try and pry some of the rocks out...'

'...So?'

'Can't you see the light get bigger from where you are?'

'Now I can-is it big enough to get through?'

'I think we could make it.'

'Good-now, help me up and we can get outta here.'

'What about the fugly?'

'...What about it?'

'We can't just leave a hunt unfinished!'

'You wanna stay down here, try and catch it in the dark-be my guest! Me, I'm getting outta here and to a nice warm hospital.'

'Touché'-lets go, eh?'

'Yeah.'

'Right, I'm coming over to you...hang tight.'

'I'm not going anywhere.'

'Alright motor mouth, just bear with me-ok, now I'm just going to grab your arms and bring you up.'

'Dean?'

'What?'

'...That's not my arm.'

'Very clever Sammy-I am so gonna whoop you for all this.'

'Just try.'

'Or what? Let's just get out of here first, okay?'

'Sure.'

'Cool-right, lets get you two the window...mind your step, you don't wanna tread on a rat.'

'That's gross Dean!'

'Hey, what else are big brothers for except for grossing out their siblings?'

'Being kind to them?'

'...Nah, I don't think that's our job...you must be thinking of fathers-oh wait!'

'Dean, not now.'

'Sorry...right, you have now reached your destination, please tip your entourage!'

'Gladly...'

'...OUCH! That hurt Sam!'

'It was supposed to-now let's get out of here please!'

'Sure thing dude... Right, if you put your hand up there, I'll just knock some more of the wall out; you're bigger than I thought...'

'Very funny.'

'S'wat I'm here for...'

'Come on then.'

'Okay...Now, I'm gonna lift you up slightly, and you have to roll sideways onto the...I think its grass...'

'Great...just great...come on then, do it.'

'Right-o...and, HEAVE!'

'Nearly...there...'

'..._now?_'

'Just a little more...there, you can stop now!'

'Oh thank God for that, I thought my arms were gonna drop off!'

'Hey! You wanna hand or not?'

'Yes please Sammy.'

'Ok, come on then.'

'I'm up...I'm on the wall...and he's outta there!'

'Phew...what a night...'

'Look at the stars Sammy, aint they a sight you'd never think you'd see again?'

'Dean, we've only been stuck for a few hours...'

'Yeah, well...'

'HEY! WHO ARE YOU?'

'Ahh crap-evening Pastor Scott, lovely evening isn't it?'

'It is son, I was just about to come down to you boys-I thought I had locked the crypt up like usual with you guys in it, but obviously I didn't...'

'Oh, you did sir-but we found our own way out.'

'Dean.'

'You did? There is no other way out the crypt, not that I know of anyways, and I've been here almost twenty years...'

'Well, we kind of tunnelled our way out.'

'Dean!'

'You-what? This is a fourteenth century Church-it is sacred land!'

'Oh...Crap...'

'Dean-Run!'

'Right behind you little brother...'

**How was it? ^^ I hope you liked it, as I said, I've never done anything like this before, I just thought I'd do something a little different ^^**

**Please review, I would love to know what you think!**

**X **


End file.
